


New Found Apprentice

by Ezioauditore1017



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezioauditore1017/pseuds/Ezioauditore1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years as the royal assassin, Corvo can feel his powers waning. On what he believes to his final mission for the empress, he appears in a strange new world. What challenges must he face there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders gift 

Corvo grabbed the ledge of the building of the Golden Cat Brothel, then yanked himself up onto the roof top. Exhausted with fatigue he glanced down at the symbol on his left hand, the symbol of the Outsider. It gave off a strange red glow, different from its usual green hue. 

The mission was a simple one. Lady Emily Kaldwin, the Empress, had asked him, her bodyguard, to deal with the crime lord, Cane. Someone who had almost complete control of Dunwall’s underground and could easily lead a revolt. Emily did not care how Corvo accomplished his mission. Whether it be to kill him or not. But Emily could not take any chances with what happened to her own mother, Jessamine Kaldwin, not 15 years before.

But things got chaotic real fast. In an attempt to move from rooftop to rooftop, Corvo encountered a problem. When he attempted to blink he would fall just short of his destination, nearly costing him his life multiple times. His powers were waning and he could feel it. 

Had he become senile and weak in his old age? Was the outsider taking his gift back? How much longer will he be able to use them? These were all questions he pondered as he made his way into the window. 

“I’ll finish this if its the last thing I do,” he murmured under his breath, “I might just need some help...” 

He dropped from the window ledge onto an unexpecting thug, thrusting his blade into his neck as he fell, killing him instantly. The mans body fell within seconds, with a pained look on his face. Before even touching the ground, the man’s body exploded in a cloud of ash, leaving his sword to clatter to the ground, alerting no one, thankfully.

Corvo roze from the ashes, just as another guard turned to look where he was. Corvo dashed to cover before the man could identify him. He saw the sword left behind by the dead thug and rushed over to see what had happened. Thats where things got chaotic. The thug rounded the corner, seeing the dead body, and Corvo’s crouching form

“Guards!” He said drawing his pistol and sword, “Its the royal assass-” He stopped mid sentence as Corvo beheaded him with the folding blade. Corvo had silenced him. But it was too late. They knew he was there.   
Thinking quickly, Corvo jumped on to the light hanging above the room just before the Thugs began piling up the stairs. Down on the floor was half the body of the dead thug. Below the waistline was gone. Nothing but dust. But his upper torso and head were still there. Corvo’s abilities were failing him even more than he had thought.   
The thugs stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the body. They all looked terrified. “Witchcraft!” One of them screamed, running the opposite direction, tripped over the stairs, and fell all the way back down.   
The others followed suit, except for the part of falling down the stairs. They simply trampled the man’s limp body on the way.  
“Um...” Corvo whispered, “ that went better than expected.”   
Silently dropping to the ground, Corvo looked around. And strained to hear the on going screams of the thugs. “Bloody fools.” He thought.


	2. Help from an unlikely source

Realizing quickly he didn’t have a chance in the building. He climbed out the window once more into the humid air of the evening. As he pulled himself onto the roof, Corvo noticed two thugs out of the corner of his eye  
Before Corvo was able to pull out his crossbow, the shadows began to form into the shape of a human behind the closest thug. A man with a gas mask and hood. One of Daud’s lackeys.  
With one swift motion the Assassin broke the man’s neck and aimed his wristbow at the other guard. The thug and girl were dead before the first thug’s sword clattered to the ground.   
Weaving in and out of cover, Corvo snuck up on the Assassin, who was admiring his work. Corvo grabbed the Assassin by the chin with his right hand and the back of his skull with his left. “One wrong move and I break your neck. Why are you here, Assassin?”  
“Same as you, it would seem,” his voice came out raspy through the mask. “ You are here to kill Cane, are you not?”  
“Yes,” he said tightening his grip. “ But how would you know that?”  
“Why else would you be here?” He said with sarcasm in his voice. “Now let me go.”  
“And how do I know you won’t just stab me in the back?”  
“You don’t,” he said under his breath. “But you don’t have much of a choice, now do you?”  
“What makes you think that?” Corvo asked  
“Well,” the assassin took a breath, “either you release me, kill me, or we work together.”   
“And what makes you think I’d want help from the likes of you?” Corvo slowly put pressure on his neck.  
“Well, considering I can see a guard coming up the steps as we speak,” The assassin giggled to himself, “And I can feel your power waning. What? The outsider no longer finds interest in you?”   
“ I could snap your neck here and now,” Corvo said putting even more pressure on his neck.  
“And what would you accomplish by doing that? Another half dissolved body? Thats right. I saw the thug. You might think you have all the control but you’re wrong. Your power is almost gone, Corvo Attano, and you know it,” his voice had a hint of satisfaction, “You need my help. And lucky for you I’m willing to give it.”   
As the assassin finished his sentence, a guard opened the door connecting the inside of the building to the roof. Stepping through the door, he took note of the dead bodies and none other than the royal assassin... holding the head of another assassin. Before the guard could issue a cry of alarm, the Assassin aimed his wristbow at his neck and fired. The bolt went through his jugular and through the spine going somewhere in the golden cat.   
The guard slumped forward and fell over. “Well, that’s that.” The assassin said.  
“I can’t just trust you,” Corvo said, “ You know that, right?”  
“Doesn’t seem like you have much of a choice now, does it?”  
“Guess you’re right,” Corvo said as he released him from his grip. “But don’t think I’ll be letting down my guard. Any wrong moves and you’re hagfish food.”  
“And nor I, to you,” the assassin said winding up his wristbow. “We might want to move these bodies, then head towards where Cane is.”   
They spent the next ten minutes discarding the bodies and headed towards Cane.

 

. . . .

To say the trip to the target was tiring would be an understatement. Corvo hadn’t run this far in so long, he had lost his endurance. He was so used to blinking everywhere it had become quite a chore. That added to the fact of his age. He needed a second to catch his breath.  
“You okay, old man?” said the Assassin mockingly.  
“It would benefit us both if you’d keep quiet,” Corvo responded with an edge in his voice  
“How about we try blinking there,” he said, “Think you’re up for that?”  
“I can try,” Corvo said standing up. “Where to?” He said looking around.  
“To the balcony over there,” he said pointing, “See you on the other sid-” The Assassin disappeared, rematerializing on the balcony he had pointed out.  
Corvo pulled a whale bone with the inscription of the outsider on it, “Don’t fail me now.” Corvo disappeared, and a split second later he was on the balcony ledge, about to fall off. The assassin reached for his hand, grabbed it, and pulled Corvo to the balcony. Only to put his left hand on Corvo’s chest, extend a bolt into his chest, and let go.   
“You backstabbing son of a,” Corvo said as he attempted to blink back up. He felt the usual surge of heat from the mark, his body begin to dematerialize... And nothing happened. He... He just fell. He had completely lost the Outsiders gifts....Thinking quickly Corvo pulled from his belt his pistol. Thankfully loaded with explosive rounds. Corvo took two shots. Both exploding on impact on the bottom of the balcony.   
He wasn’t planning on hitting him. He merely wanted to go out with a bang. And take the assassin with him. “Consider that a parting gift!” Corvo said hitting the water with a splash.


	3. A New World

Corvo hit the water with a splash. He could still hear the sound of guards screaming and shots being fired off from above. Corvo attempted to swim to the surface, but could not. It was as if he were frozen.   
Corvo felt his lungs screaming for air. His vision became blurry and distorted. He could feel his consciousness slipping away...  
Just then a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him free of the water. They reached the surface, and with Corvo under his or her arm, swam towards land.   
Upon reaching land the person spoke. “You nearly drowned messer,” he said lowering him to the ground.   
Coughing up water, Corvo responded, “ I can see that. Thank you,” Corvo said spitting up water. “Who are you anyway?”  
“I am someone bound by law to safeguard man-kind.” And with that the strange man disappeared into the shadows.

 

. . . 

Corvo pulled himself up, grabbing his folding blade off the paved stones. Whispering under his breath, “Who hides, dies,” activating one of his renowned abilities to seek out living things. All Corvo got was a glimpse. A glimpse of... the people around him... And how they were placed on the landscape.   
He looked around once again to find that where he had been dragged out of... was a flooded street. Was he in the flooded district? No... Emily drained that district shortly after becoming empress... And the street seemed to be molded around the water. Like it was meant to be there. Corvo walked along the street on the side of the water looking at the buildings. The architecture was nothing he had ever seen. So much colour. So many arches.   
Corvo looked to a group of people in armour and barring swords. Guards. No pistols? And what was with their uniform? Instead of the usual blue coat, similar to what Corvo was wearing, they bore armour painted to appear gold and some with simple leather. Some bore swords, knifes, battle axes, or spears. And with a quick glance up, Corvo saw one with a bow in his hand and an arrow nocked on the string up on the building.   
Where was he? He obviously wasn't in Dunwal anymore. He fell into the sea. Had he drifted off to one of the many isles? No.... He had been to them all. None of them looked like this. Had he drifted off even further?   
Just then, one of the guards screamed out “Assassino!” Corvo, without thinking about it he ran in the opposite direction. Spending years as such, he could not help running at the scream of an assassin. But then he reconsidered, slowing to an easy jog.  
“I’ve never been here in my life... and have yet to kill someone,” Corvo said, stopping in his tracks. He turned around to find 10 guards running up to him with their weapons drawn.  
The first had a spear. He thrusted towards Corvo at his chest. Corvo grabbed the spear just below the blade, brought his elbow back and hit the man in the face, then pushed the shaft of the spear down with the same hand, brought it up once more and struck him in the chin, and finally brought the spear across his own body and slit the guard's throat.  
Spinning behind himself, Corvo put his elbow beneath the dead guards chin and grabbed his collar with his right hand. Blocking an oncoming sword stroke. Throwing the body to the right, spinning back around and slicing the other guards throat, and bringing his knee across his body and kicking the body towards the oncoming attackers.   
The guards fell like dominoes. This gave Corvo enough time to draw his own weapon. Throwing the handle of his folding blade into the air, the piece from the handle folded out on its hinge, causing the inner mechanism of the handle to extend the blade from one side. Corvo caught it with the blade facing up.  
The guards were on him once more. The one with the shining armour, obviously the captain, said loudly “Surrender now, assassin, and we may make your death quick and painless.”   
“Tempting,” Corvo said, relaxing his grip on his blade. “But I think not.”  
“Have it your way,” the guard said raising his sword higher above his head. It was then that Corvo heard the tapping of someones feet on tile... or shingle. As Corvo took in this sound, a shadow appeared around the captain and in the next instance there was a man kneeling over his body with a blade coming from his wrist, in the captain’s throat.   
“Requiescant in pace,” The man said closing the captains eyelids and retracting the blade. “Now. Who’s next?”


	4. A Friend

A Friend

The next couple of seconds seemed to go in slow motion to Corvo. The hooded figure drew his sword and lunged with his right leg forward towards the guards. Or so they thought. The guard brought his own sword forward attempting to just have him run into his blade. Instead the hooded figure moved slightly to the right, grabbed the man's sword arm with his left hand, preventing him from doing anything. And stabbed him in the stomach.   
As the guard fell backwards towards the ground the hooded man grabbed the guards sword with his left hand and began the attack. Two more guards rushed upon him, bringing their swords together in between them, thrusting forward. One of them right handed, the other left handed. He simply brought his own blades between the swords, moving them aside before they had a chance to touch him, and he moved between them.   
He passed between them unscathed. His hands were crossed and the sword in each hand were on the opposite sides of the body. The next instance, the guards lifeless bodies fell to the ground and their heads rolled in opposite directions.  
This took mere seconds. It took the remaining guards time to react to this. And when they finally did, they had looks of horror on their faces. One lied down his weapon, brought his hands together, the ring on his left hand clearly showing the depiction of a red cross. The rest ran the opposite way. Not looking back for their friend.   
“Cowards,” The man said sheathing his blade and throwing the other guards sword aside, “You’re all cowards you know that?” He said walking closer to the guard, kneeling on the ground.   
“Please don’t take my life messere! One of the tenets of your creed is to not hurt an innocent, is it not?” Tears beginning to well up in the mans eyes, “ I just wanted to support my family. My wife and children are starving!”   
The hooded figure looked the man up and down taking note of his round belly and lack of dry and shallow skin. “You look well fed to me. And what of the ring on your finger. You’re a knights templar are you not?”   
“Yes, but-”  
“Save it. Use your last breath to make peace with god.”   
“No! Please!” The hooded figure placed his hand on the guards head. Palm towards himself.  
“One.”  
“Please!”  
“Two.”  
“I beg of you!”  
“I’m done showing mercy to your kind! It was you who murdered my father and brothers!”  
Bawling at this point, the guard began to pray. “Heavenly father, forgive me for I have si-”  
“Three.” The man said as the sound of an explosion reverberated in the air. The man falling sideways and landing with a thud. The hole in his head leaving way for a spout of blood to spray from the wound.   
“requiescant in pace.” The man said closing the guards eyelids and grabbing a peg on his left forearm and pulling it towards himself. It made a clicking sound as it locked into place.   
He turned slowly away from the body and towards Corvo.   
Taking time to look at him more closely. He was wearing a black over coat with a hood over his head and a metal mask with a lenses on both sides and pieces of metal overlapping the left eye socket and where the mouth would be. He noted the sword in his hand, which minutes before had been a hilt. Also the crossbow on his side, the... pistol? on a shoulder holster going across his body, the metal spheres on his belt, the strange cages with overlapping wires, and the necklace with a bone on the end of the chain.   
Similar to the other man, Corvo observed him. Black robes with white stripes. A red cape with a gold stripe on the bottom with the picture of a shield in the middle draped over his left shoulder. Next he took note of his weapons. Retractable blades on his forearms, what he can only assume to be a gun on the left forearm, the very large belt at his waist, holding smaller knives that seemed to be meant for throwing. A sword and dagger on his left side, and the glove on his right hand with metal covering the knuckles, fingers, and middle of the back of his hand.   
“What is your name?” the hooded figure said, stopping just ten feet in front of Corvo with his hand on the hilt of his sword.   
“Corvo Attano.”  
“Why did you run when you heard someone screaming of an assassin?” He asked.  
“I’m an assassin by trade. I’ve killed lords, spymasters, other assassins, a witch, and even people I once called friends. I’ve been doing this for fifteen years. So out of instinct, I ran.”   
“Are you of the order?”  
“What order? I kill for my empress and was on my way to my target when I was double crossed. They threw me in the water and I ended up here. Where am I? This can’t be Dunwall...”   
“You’re in Venezia. Though, I don’t know of Dunwal,” He said walking forward, “We may want to talk somewhere more private. The street will be flooded with guards soon. Luckily, I know of a place. Come!”


	5. Bianca!

Bianca!

The hooded figure led Corvo through the streets and alleys of the city, careful to avoid any guards. Regardless if they were being searched for or not. He didn’t want to take any chances.   
“You may want to take the mask off, Corvo.” He said as they moved from one crowd of people to another, “Things like that tend to stand out.”   
“And what of what you’re wearing?” Corvo said removing the mask, which had been given to him by Piero long ago, “A white robe, a sword, and a bunch of knives don’t exactly scream ‘Civilian.’”  
As the hooded figure rounded the corner on their left, he quickly pushed and pinned Corvo against the wall with his right hand.   
Corvo reached for his folding sword, but the hooded figure put his finger to his lips. “Guards surrounding the safe house with their swords drawn. We need to approach this cautiously. If they see anything they’ll call for help.”   
“How many?”  
“Just four. But I’d rather not make a commotion.”   
“What do we do, then?”  
“We make a distraction.” The hooded figure grabbed some coins from his pouch and walked over into the alley across from them towards a man wobbling over, with a claymore on his back. The hooded figure made his way over to the man, passed him the coin, and whispered in his ear. The man with a smile on his face, walked out of the alley and towards the guards.  
“Hey! You there!” The man screamed as the guards turned his way, “Y-ou licklesplitter halfbreeds! Why don’t ya S-top intimidating these people and see how you fare against me!” He said picking up a stone and hitting a guard right on the bridge of the nose”   
The guards began to run towards the man and he turned and ran himself. The guard who was hit in the nose holding back blood with his hand and chasing after him.   
“Well, that’s one way to deal with them.” Corvo said walking out of the alley.  
. . .

 

Corvo walked towards the building the guards had been blocking. Looking around, he saw the ocean spread out to his left, and the many shops surrounding the walled in area.  
The hooded man knocked on the door. A man holding a claymore in one hand opened it. “Who are you, messere?”   
“Ezio. I just wanted a quiet place to talk to my... friend.” He said pointing to Corvo.   
“Auditore? Yeah, come in. Bartolomeo wanted to speak to you anyway.”  
The man opened the door for Ezio and Corvo. They turned the corner on their right and were met with a man walking out of the door of the building.   
“Ah, Ezio!” A grim faced man said as he walked up to Ezio. His sword hung loosely on his left side. “Who’s your friend?”  
“Just someone I fished out of the water,” he said as he gripped the man’s hand to shake, but instead was pulled into an awkward embrace.   
Under his breath, he whispered “Can we trust him?”  
“Not sure yet,” he said backing away from his embrace.  
“Well, Ezio. Aren’t you going to introduce us?” The man said, raising his voice.  
“My apologies. Corvo, this is Bartolomeo,” he said pointing to the man.   
“Pleasure to meet you, Corvo.” Bartolomeo said, gripping the other man’s hand firmly. He was surprised to be met back with a bone crushing handshake himself.  
“Same to you,” Corvo said with a smirk. “How do you know Ezio? Are you of this order?”  
“Aye. I’m of the order. But why did you come with Ezio?”  
“Ezio fought off and killed a few guards after me. He told me to come with him to a place where we could talk before the rest of the guards came. Though he never even told me his name…”  
“Well, our order is a bit… secretive… But come. Lets step inside and talk.” Bartolomeo led Corvo inside, moving his hand slowly to the dagger on his back.


End file.
